


The Art of Bushido

by LewdLayton



Series: Lewd Limericks [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Humor, Limericks, Other, Poetry, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Humor, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdLayton/pseuds/LewdLayton
Summary: Part of a collection of single-verse lewd limericks I improvised to amuse my girlfriend whilst drifting off to sleep one night.





	The Art of Bushido

> **The warrior's code, the art of bushido**  
** Nothing protects you from your father's libido**


End file.
